Natural Habits
by Mocha-Berrytan
Summary: A companion one-shot for Metamorphasis. Ichigo's training sessions always finish in exactly the same way, maybe one day he'll have the strength to say no?  AizIchi   Yaoi  It's M for a reason ;D, Please read and review.


_I know a lot of people who have fav'd me/get alerts are because of my story Metamorphasis. I haven't updated it as regularly as I would have wanted, and I don't really want it to become a story just for a smutty outlet. Metamorphasis originally had a quite detailed plot because it was how I invisioned Bleach could actually go (with some yaoi thrown in for good measure) and I'm determined to stay on track. HOWEVER, to please the yaoi Gods, I will write some AizIchi lemon for all you lovelies._

The battlefield was so large and yet so frightening small, it was only him and Aizen surrounded by a vast expanse of white. His hands gripped the hilt of his sword and he focused his spiritual energy around the edge so that a white blade formed, he looked up at his master and shifted into an aggressive stance.

Aizen walked closer to him, his own zanpaktou grasped lightly and with little threat, he was observing Ichigo now. A hollow mask had covered his face and his eyes had filled with darkness, Ichigo was breathing heavily and he could feel the sweat drip down his neck – they had been training for almost a whole day now, with no rest and no chance to eat or drink. He was exhausted, and yet Aizen still looked like a perfect picture of health (and yet Ichigo was actually too tired to really feel jealous).**"You're getting better."** Even after the praise Ichigo didn't relax and he kept his blade pointed at Aizen, he felt his right leg begin to tense and knew that if he didn't get this session over and done with he was going to collapse. With a final burst of energy Ichigo burst forward, suddenly appearing behind Aizen.

"**Getsuga Tenshou!"**

The black and red energy burst from his sword in the shape of a crescent moon, charging towards Aizen like a guillotine. Aizen simple deflect the blast away and smiled, using shunpo to appear before Ichigo and backhand him, hard, across the face. This caused Ichigo to fly to the side and crash into a wall, his blade and mask shattered and he felt any last essence of strength leave him. His eyelids fluttered close and when he managed to drag them open once more Aizen was right in front of him. **"I think now is an appropriate time to stop."** Aizen smiled mockingly, sheathing his zanpaktou and then grasping Ichigo's collar and lifting him up still against the wall.

"**I have different tests for you to complete, Kurosaki."**

He would have smiled if he had the energy but Ichigo simply looked into Aizen's eyes with a tired gaze, it was always like this. In his exhausted state Aizen would take advantage of him, as if it would somehow make him want to ever replicate the action whilst his mind was sober and energetic. **"...Aizen-Sama, I want to sleep."** His request was ignored and he felt commanding lips press against his own, a tenacious knee slid between his thighs and Ichigo couldn't muffle the moan which slipped out of his lips between embraces as Aizen began to fondle and caress him through his uniform. **"There are several reasons why you are here, pet."** Aizen dotted butterfly kisses across Ichigo's jaw line ad down his neck, pressing him further into the wall with each little nip and lick. Ichigo found his own hands grasping at Aizen's clothing, trying to use the fabric as an anchor for his aching arms.

A gush of cool air forced Ichigo to shudder as his white kimono slide over his shoulder before being tugged completely from his body. The whole process was humiliating, but as if occurred more and more often Ichigo had begun to realise it was a sacrifice which had to be made if he wanted to get stronger. And he did. He ached to become more powerful, so that he could stab Aizen in the back and return to Soul Society victorious. He had noticed that Hueco Mundo was starting to mess with his mind and the sooner he could reach his optimum strength the soon her could escape, before he was completely brainwashed by the perverts' before him ideas. Aizen's hands ghosted over Ichigos chest, tickling the sensitive skin beneath his fingers before beginning to gently caress the ex-shinigami's nipples. They were once again lip locked, but between kisses Aizen was quietly grunting sexual orders in Ichigo's ears. He was here not only to secure Aizen's victory, but also to please his sick little mind. Obviously Gin wasn't enough for his satisfaction, the King assured him that it was 'love' which he felt for him, but lovers would grunt like this – and they certainly wouldn't 'lovingly' dub their partners 'pet'. However, Ichigo obediently followed his orders and removed Aizens' coat and then his hakama.

"**Turn over"** Another command was murmured into his ear and once again Ichigo obediently followed his instructors orders, his hands lifted and his palms were placed against the cool wall now in front of him. His breath condensed onto the smooth surface and he could only just make out a distorted reflection of Aizen behind him. Ichigo hissed as his own hakama was removed and an anxious hand placed impatiently around his cock. Aizen was usually so calm and collected, but today his pumping was erratic and eager. **"****Sōsuke...W-whats wrong?"** Ichigo only asked out of courtesy, but it was hard to formulate a sentence went his master was pounding so viciously away at his throbbing erection.

The question was answer with a simply sigh and a deep bite into his neck, Ichigo winced, letting out a long moan as Aizen began his obvious quest. Well, penetration was certainly on the menu tonight – regrettably, as Ichigo really didn't think his body could actually take much more pummelling than it had in that training session. Sweat already laced his toned body, and his muscles twitched between tensed and relaxed as a family pain was felt within his backside (and yet the steady handjob which was also going on seemed to counteract the pain quite well). Ichigo braced himself further on the wall as Aizen began to explore and prepare for the aggressive fuck which soon to follow. His lips parted and a loud moan split through the air as Aizen forcefully thrust three fingers up and into his prostate, causing an intense sensation to course up his spine and forced his body to shutter involuntarily.

Aizen chuckled behind him and then slid his fingers back out and placed both his hands on Ichigo's lean hips. **"Nothing is wrong, Kurosaki."** Sōsuke then leant closer towards Ichigo's ear as he readied himself at the boys entrance, **"You're just slightly more delectable than usual."**, the monster then pushed his way in. Ichigo inhaled sharply, biting down on his bottom lip as pain took control of all his senses. His legs began to tremble and his breathing became even harsher than previously, tears forced his eyes to gloss over and his vision faded in and out of focus. He didn't moan, not yet, just whimper out pathetic noises as Aizen began to steady his pace.

It was only once Ichigo's body had become adjusted to the intruder that the pleasure began to course through him, each thrust pushed deeper into him and each thrust brought him closer to the edge. After a few minutes of a gentle pace he could feel Aizen become more and more irregular, Ichigo hands had begun to grope at the wall and pathetically feminine moans shot from his vocal chords and reverberated within the large, empty room. He was sure anyone outside would hear him, but right now he wanted this to be over, and he could tell that his master was close to stepping over the edge.

Ichigo's body soon caved in to the immense pleasure which shook him and he felt himself release, with one more long moan; viscous saliva had begun to build up within his mouth and so the noise was thick and elicit. His body tensed and tightened and only seconds later Aizen was also finished, and as he pulled out Ichigo fell to the ground in a tired, sexual mess.

"**You can sleep now, pet."**

As calm and composed as ever, Ichigo watched as Aizen calmly redressed himself and turned to leave. **"I'm sure you can make your way back to your quarters."** Aizen laughed sarcastically and then began to walk away, all Ichigo could do was hiss in his direction and slump his head back onto the ground. The room was his personal training area, so other arrancar should not enter it – for now he could rest here, until he had enough strength to at least stand... oh well, one day this hellish routine would be over.

_There you go, a little bit of hardcore porn to keep you all going, LOL. It felt a little bit dirty writing that, I haven't written full on smut in over a year now! Hope it is ok, this story will not be continued unless Metamorphasis once again becomes stagnant. _

_If you haven't read Metamorphasis and want to understand more about whats going on then totter over here and read my main story __.net/s/3978699/1/Metamorphasis__. Other than that, thanks for reading, please review!_


End file.
